


Till the End

by eloiseupstairs



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloiseupstairs/pseuds/eloiseupstairs
Summary: Dominik just wants to repair his friendship with Keith, but the Undisputed Era have other uses for him.Set before Keith won the titles.
Relationships: Dominik Dijakovic/The Undisputed Era
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Till the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



He's texted Keith too many times already tonight, he knows that, but somehow Dominik can't stop himself, because it's been too long and he needs to make this _right_. They were friends, and maybe they're still friends, kind of, but nothing's been the same since that one incident, misunderstandings piling up on one another in ways that feel insurmountable, and Dominik doesn't seem to be able to fix things no matter how many times he tries to explain.

He checks his phone, again, and there's no reply, so he gives in, pouring himself a whiskey, swallowing it down in one gulp. He refills the glass, then refills it again, and maybe again after that, then falls into bed with a sigh, trying to ignore the unease that scratches at his mind, finally drifting off into a fitful, restless sleep.

His head is pounding when he wakes, lying on his side with his neck stiff and shoulders aching, and he's pretty sure he didn't drink _that_ much, but maybe he lost track. He goes to run his hand over his eyes, scrub the sleep out of them, try to focus, but his arm won't move.

"Oh, look," a voice says. "Here he is." And Dominik suddenly realizes that his wrists are bound together behind his back, that his ankles are tied too. He's not in his own bed, panic rising up inside him like something cold and sick, and he rolls over enough that he can look up.

And what he finds is all four members of the Undisputed Era standing there, a smug, eminently punchable smirk on each one of their faces as they stare down at him.

"What the _fuck?"_ Dominik says, then says it again when he sees that he's naked. "What the _fuck?"_

"Hey there, Dominik," Adam says, the words almost dripping with a falsely bright insincerity.

"What the fuck is this?" Dominik growls, jaw clenched tight, eyes darting around the room. It's rundown, seedy-looking, so maybe a cheap motel? Someplace unfamiliar, probably out of the way and _shit_ , he thinks, because this is bad.

Bobby smiles at him. "We thought we should all spend some time together," he says.

"Bonding, if you will," Kyle chimes in.

"Yeah, bonding," Roddy agrees, with a quiet chuckle.

"Fuck you," Dominik spits out. "Fuck you and your shitty little games, let me go."

"Hmm, no, don't think so," says Adam, taking a step towards the bed.

"Let me go, you assholes, or I fucking swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" Adam asks. "Doesn't seem like you're in much of a position to threaten anything, _Dom_." He turns to the others, nods at them. "Get him up," he orders. "Down on his knees."

Bobby, Kyle, and Roddy all grab him, manhandling him off the bed, and though Dominik does his best to struggle, he's strangely weak; his limbs heavy, head thick with what feels like way more than just a regular hangover.

Kyle and Roddy hold his arms, kicking his legs into position until he's kneeling between them, Bobby standing in front of him. Dominik's breathing hard, wanting to believe they're not actually going to do this, that it's all just some empty threat, but then Bobby unzips his pants, and bile rises up bitter in Dominik's throat.

He clamps his mouth shut, shaking his head, and he hears Roddy and Kyle laugh as Bobby slaps him across the face, open-palmed, just hard enough for a clear warning, the promise of more only threatened.

"Do as you're told like a good boy," Bobby says, his hand gripping Dominik's jaw, forcing him to look up at him. "And if you're thinking of biting, know that you'll be swallowing most of your teeth if I even feel a hint. Understood?" 

Dominik nods, aware that there's nothing else he can do, not now.

"Then open up," orders Bobby, and Dominik obeys, opening his mouth, willing himself to just get through this. He tries not to gag as Bobby's cock enters past his lips, the girth of it thick and heavy, the smell of him filling Dominik's nostrils as he tries to breathe. Bobby pushes himself in without pause; too rough, too far, the head of his cock hitting the back of Dominik's throat, making him choke, holding there for just a second too long before he eases off, thrusting almost straight back in, fucking Dominik's mouth. 

He hears himself make a sound he couldn't describe, and Roddy says, "I think he likes that."

"I think he's done this before," says Kyle.

"Oh, I'm sure he has," Adam murmurs, and Bobby doesn't stop, taking his time with it, finally finishing, come spurting warm into Dominik's throat as he tries to swallow. Bobby pulls out when he's done, patting Dominik's cheek gently, the gesture making his stomach roil even more than it already is. 

He can't stop coughing, come and saliva dripping down his chin as he sputters, and he's barely even caught his breath before Kyle's lining himself up in front of him, one hand fisting tight in Dominik's hair. "Let me see what you can do."

He's at least quicker than Bobby, a little smaller, and Dominik closes his eyes, tries to imagine he's somewhere outside this, outside his body, in a place smaller and safer, numb against any hurt. Kyle comes, and then there's Roddy, and _one more_ , Dominik thinks, just one more, but there's nothing.

He opens his eyes, and Adam's watching him, the expression on his face unreadable.

"So, are we done?" Dominik asks, his voice hoarse, throat raw.

"Oh, we're not anything close to being done," Adam says with a nasty little smirk. He gestures at the others. "Let's give him some more, keep him nice and sweet, yeah, boys?"

"Some more what?" Dominik questions suspiciously, but there's no answer as they move around him, as if they know exactly what to do. Bobby gets him in a firm choke hold from the side, and Adam crouches next to him, gripping Dominik's arm, turning it slightly. There's the sharp prick of a needle at the inside of his elbow, and he flinches, fighting it. "No," he mutters. " _No._ " But the word is cut off as Bobby's forearm tightens across his neck, and he's suddenly cold, the world falling away around him, slipping into darkness.

When he wakes he's on the bed, lying on his back, his mouth dry. His knees are bent, feet flat against the mattress with his wrists tied firmly to his ankles, and Adam's sitting in a chair nearby, scrolling through a phone. And Dominik's heart sinks as he instantly recognizes the cover, because it's _his._

"Oh, hey," Adam greets him, casually. "You know, I was just going through your messages here, and I've got to say, this is a whole _lot_ of unanswered texts you've sent lately." He shakes his head, sucking in a breath, mockingly sad. "You're coming off as kind of desperate, dude."

"They all to Keith?" Kyle asks, leaning over Adam's shoulder, squinting down at the screen. " _Please, man,_ " he reads out in a high-pitched, sing-song tone, " _I just need to talk to you, I'm so sorry._ "

"Aw, that's so pathetic it's almost cute," says Roddy.

"I guess being North American champion now and all, he doesn't have much time for a loser like you," Adam says.

"Not champion for much longer," Bobby reminds him.

"Not long at all," Adam agrees. "Another prophecy fulfilled." He smiles. "But I think maybe we should send our own message to Keith." He looks at Dominik, and he's still smiling but somehow all Dominik can feel is tired. "On your behalf, of course."

"Maybe a picture," Roddy suggests.

"A _picture_." Adam's eyes light up, and he bites his lip, slyly gleeful.

"Dick pic from Dominik," Kyle says. "Gotta be."

"Definitely," says Roddy. "And let's get our boy here nice and hard for it, I'm sure he wouldn't want to disappoint Keith."

"We wouldn't _ever_ want to disappoint our limitless friend," says Adam. "Who wants to do the honors, boys?"

It's Bobby who gets a spit-wet hand on his cock, stroking hard and fast, and though Dominik tries to will it away, his body still responds, arousal like something instinctive, an escape. He's breathing fast by the time Bobby stops, and he hears the phone's camera click several times. Adam holds it up to show the others, scrolling through the selection. 

"Which one do you think?"

"The second one," Kyle says.

Roddy nods decisively. "Best angle."

"Any message?" asks Adam. "Or just the pic?"

"Maybe with a little heart?" Kyle laughs. "Little red love heart, just to make it extra special."

Dominik swallows, shaking his head. "I'll kill you," he hisses out. "I'll fucking kill you all." 

"Sure." Adam taps the phone, watching as the photo sends. "Whatever." Dominik hears the message go through, humiliation hot and helpless inside him. "Turn him over," Adam says, and again their hands are on him, but this time Dominik doesn't struggle.

Tied the way he is, he ends up with his face pressed into the mattress, ass stuck up in the air, and he can _feel_ their eyes on him, assessing.

"He does have a nice ass." Dominik winces lightly as Roddy slaps him, "Real thick."

"Bit _too_ thick," Kyle muses.

"Who gives a shit as long as it's good and tight," Bobby says.

"Oh yeah, I bet he's _real_ tight."

"You think he's a virgin?"

"Who knows," says Adam. "You ever taken a dick before, Dom?" he asks, louder. "Pretty sure Keith's never been there but some other guy, maybe? You get one of your girlfriends to give you a the strap, pretty boy?"

"Fuck off," Domink snaps with as much defiance as he can muster, closing his eyes, biting down on the fear that rises up inside him, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. Someone climbs up on the bed behind him, and he's bracing himself for a cock, a few fingers at least, but what he feels his someone's breath hot on his skin, and then... 

"I..." he gasps out, because Kyle is _licking_ him, tongue hot and soft on Dominik's hole, opening him up, sliding inside, fucking in and out.

"Shit," Dominik mutters. " _Fuck._ " Because it feels _so_ good, too good, and he's moaning.

"Yeah, he's _real_ into that," Roddy says, what sounds like sincere appreciation in the words, and that only makes it worse, but Dominik can't help it.

"Don't get him too relaxed," Adam warns. "We want him to feel it."

"Don't worry," Kyle murmurs, "I'll make sure he feels it." He pulls away with one last, long lick and Dominik has to let out a needy whine, because he doesn't know _what_ he wants anymore. But there's no wanting, because there's no choice, not with the cool slick of lube and then Kyle's cock at his entrance, the head of it thick and blunt as it pushes into him, taking his breath away, filling him until he thinks he might break.

"He feel good?" asks Adam.

"Fuck, yeah," Kyle says, fervent, starting to move, cock burning in Dominik's ass with every thrust, and it's too much, all of it, but all he can do is take it.

He whimpers as Kyle finishes, pulling out of him, and there's someone else there immediately, two fingers teasing around the edge of his hole, already sore, and he tries to flinch away, but he can't move. "Come on," Roddy says, and his cock is bigger, stretching Dominik further as he enters him, going harder, the bed shuddering beneath them, the cheap frame of it squeaking in time like the worst kind of cliche.

Adam has the phone, holding it up, and Dominik hears the tone of a video starting to record. He moans, despairing, turning his head away so at least his face doesn't show, but Bobby's on the other side of him and he forces Dominik's head back towards the camera.

"Hey, Keith," Adam narrates, "just wanted to show you how much fun your boy's having with us." He turns around, flipping the camera, leaning over enough that he can get Dominik in shot behind him. _No_ , says a voice in Dominik's head. _No_ , but it's all too late as Roddy slams into him with enough force that he has to cry out.

Adam laughs at the sound. "Takes it like a total pro, I've got to say. Seems to really enjoy getting his ass pounded good and hard, but _probably_ not as much as I'm going to enjoy taking your belt next week. But then maybe little Dommy here will let you fuck him now he's got a taste for it. Might lessen the pain of losing?" Adam grins at the camera. "I'll be seeing you," he says, voice cold.

Dominik hears the message send and can't help the choked-out sob that escapes from his throat.

"Aw, it's okay, buddy," Adam tells him, all put-on concern. "I'm sure Keith will understand."

And it doesn't matter, not now, so Dominik exhales, inhales, waits for Roddy to finish, for Bobby to take his turn.

There's nothing left to fight for, so when Adam unties his ankles, Dominik doesn't struggle, letting himself be turned over onto his back, arms splayed out and bound to the corners of the headboard.

Adam crawls up over him, staring down into Dominik's face. "Kiss me," he says, softly, blue eyes icily intense, and Dominik can't look away, something seeming to split wide open inside him, broken beyond all repair as his mouth finds Adam's, allowing himself to be kissed, responding fully in kind, his tongue tangled up with Adam's, wanting only to forget, lose himself in it. Because why the fuck not, because he doesn't care anymore.

"We should keep you, shouldn't we?" Adam murmurs, and then there's one last, brief kiss before he reaches down between his legs, guiding his cock into Dominik, fucking him. He goes slow, and Dominik feels every inch of it, no resistance left in him, no part of him untouched.

Adam licks his neck, biting at his throat, and Dominik moans loudly, rolling his hips up, legs pulled back, taking Adam's cock as deep as he can, needing it.

"Shit," he hears someone whisper, and it's not Adam, but Adam's coming inside him, thrusting into him, a gasp that extends into a low, drawn-out groan as he finishes. He pulls out, careful, and then moves down Dominik's body, taking his cock in his mouth, sucking on it, his mouth hot and almost shockingly gentle, and Dominik's coming before he can even think, Adam swallowing around him until he's done.

"Keith's got you real well-trained, hasn't he, baby boy?" Adam says, gazing up at him, thoughtful-seeming, and for a minute the room is very, very quiet, everything still, but then he sits up. "Still no reply?" he asks.

"Nothing," Kyle answers, checking Dominik's phone.

"Guess he really doesn't care about you, does he?" Adam says, and maybe that's genuine sympathy in his voice, or maybe Dominik's just been in this room too long already.

"Waste of time, going to all this trouble for him," Bobby sneers.

"Well, we had some fun," replies Adam.

And when the needle slides into Dominik's arm, he welcomes it, embracing the oblivion it knows it will bring, slipping away, barely aware because he's sure he must be dreaming when there's a crash that could be a door being kicked open and a deep, smoothly familiar voice that says, "Hello, boys." Dominik knows it's not real, that it's just whatever drug this is, letting him hear what he needs to hear, because it can't be real, not when Keith says, as if from somewhere far away, "I believe you have something that isn't rightfully yours."

Dominik breathes out, hoping that this is the end.

-

He wakes, again, but this time he's in his own bed, and for a split second he wonders if this has just been some horrifying nightmare, but his body aches in ways that make it clear that everything that has happened is all too real.

"Hey," Keith says. He's sitting on a chair pulled up beside the bed, and the look of concerned pity in his eyes makes Dominik want to die from shame.

But he grits his teeth, keeps his tone neutral, and replies, "Hey."

"How you doing?"

"Yeah, you know, I'm okay."

"Well, now we both know that's not true." Keith gives him a sad, small smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Dominik shakes his head. "No."

"Would you rather be alone?"

"No," Dominik says. "This is... good."

Keith nods, serious. He reaches out, but then hesitates, his hand hovering in the air for a moment before he lays it gently on Dominik's forearm, squeezing just a little when he finds no resistance. And Dominik shifts, turning his arm enough that his palm rests under the inside of Keith's wrist, feeling the pulse there, beating steady and strong.

"I'll be here," says Keith.

"I know," says Dominik. He closes his eyes, holding on. "I know."


End file.
